Happier REWRITE
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Rewrite of my story 'Happier' - lyrics removed and replaced with another journal entry. Warning: This gets angsty!


**Got a new Milo story for you! This is based off of Bastille's #1 hit song 'Happier' - I've had that song lodged in my head since their performance on this past year's 'New Year's Rockin' Eve'. Be advised...this gets angsty. Author's Note: The original version with the lyrics can still be found on my blog on the Milo Murphy's Law Wiki. This is a rewrite of the original on here, which had to be pulled due to the Content Guidelines. Now...ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a week after the Octalian invasion and the Sphere of Calamity. Milo had just hooked up with the object of his affections, Amanda Lopez. He also noticed something different about his friends - Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase. It seemed as though they were together now. He wanted to be happy for them and on the outside, he was. But on the inside, he was hiding something...something that had been hidden for years and only now that something was creeping up to the surface.

We find ourselves at Jefferson County Middle School. It was a free period. Milo is sitting inside his locker, headphones on as Amanda comes up to him and pecks him on the cheek.

* * *

"There's my guy!" Amanda gushed. Her expression changed when she saw that Milo was unresponsive. "What's wrong, Milo? You seem out of it."

Milo took off his headphones. "You ever feel like you're losing everything you ever cared about?"

Amanda giggled. "You've been watching 'Kim Possible' again. I recognize that line...it's the same line that Ron spoke when he freaked out about the changes that were going on at Bueno Nacho in 'So The Drama'. Melissa's not the only KP fan here."

"Forget I asked, then. But seriously...have you ever felt that way?"

"Come to think of it...I have. It was when my sister Danielle started dating. I had just turned 11 and she was 13. I felt like I was losing the one person I could always turn to."

Then in dawned on her. It was about Milo losing his friends to each other.

* * *

"I get it now...you're upset that your losing your friends to each other, aren't you?"

"It's not only that..."

"It's not?"

Milo shook his head. "No, Amanda. It's like I've been hiding something for a long time and now it's coming back to haunt me. It's these hidden feelings I've had and I don't know what they are or who they're for. I want Zack and Melissa to be happy, but not at my expense."

Amanda smiled. "It's Kim and Ron all over again...you're starting to have feelings for Melissa."

"You knew?"

"It's a girl thing."

* * *

Milo sighed. "I don't know what to do...I've had a thing for you since 6th grade and I've had hidden feelings for Melissa since 4th grade...and now Melissa's with Zack...and I don't want to move in on Melissa while she's with Zack - that would be a total violation of the Bro Code there!"

Amanda put a hand on Milo's shoulder. "Take it easy, Milo. Don't be too hard on yourself. Just tough it out like you always do. Who knows? Maybe it won't work out for them and you can finally get Melissa for your own later on. For now, though...just hang in there. I can't stand to see you like this...do it for me, okay?"

For the first time in a week, a smile graced Milo's face. "I'll try," Milo said, gripping Amanda's hand.

"By the way, what were you listening to?"

"'Happier' by Bastille and Marshmello. I thought it fit how I was feeling."

"Mind if I have a listen?"

* * *

Milo nodded as he handed Amanda his headphones. Amanda proceed to put them on and Milo restarted the song. Amanda interpreted it almost immediately.

"First off...I didn't know you were into these guys and second...I think I know where you're coming from, Milo. You're used to having Melissa and Zack around you all the time. Now that they're together, you're afraid that they won't have time for you. Add to it your feelings for Melissa resurfacing and you have a recipe for disaster. Now that's simply not the case. Melissa and Zack are still your friends. It's just that their relationship has changed. It's a part of life, Milo. As for your feelings for Melissa...just hold on a while longer, Milo. You can pull through. I know you can. Perhaps you can keep a journal you can write in every day, express your feelings in."

'A journal...' Milo thought as the bell rang. 'Sounds like an idea to get behind.'

As the day trudged on, Milo had the same song he listened to in free period play in his head...

* * *

'What am I gonna do now?' thought Milo. 'Sure, my friends seem to be happy...but is this really what I want? Do I really like Amanda or just the image of her?'

All throughout the day, while Amanda was trying to help Milo keep his feelings under wraps, trying to keep Milo the same optimistic person everyone knows, the image of Zack and Melissa was eating him up inside. Later that night, Milo took to his room, pulled out an old notebook and started writing his first journal entry.

Milo took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, here's hoping Amanda's idea works..." he said to himself as he started writing.

* * *

His first journal entry read something like this...

_From the desk of Milo Murphy..._

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the worst day ever. Sure, I'm with Amanda now but all these new feelings are resurfacing - these feelings...for Melissa, my best friend. I have no clue what to do or if I should do anything at all right now. Perhaps the answer will come to me soon. But for now, I'll try to tough it out._

_Song of the day: 'Happier' - Marshmello featuring Bastille_

* * *

The routine continued throughout 8th grade. One entry in particular came from the day before Thanksgiving and read a little something like this...

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - November 23rd, 2016..._

_Amanda, I don't know how you do it - but you called it! Zack and Melissa called it off! But if there's one thing I learned from swiping my sister's 'Dawson's Creek' DVDs and watching all those episodes - it's that you can't swoop in too soon or you'll be labeled as a jerk. Right now, I just need to play it cool and be there for Melissa._

_Song Of The Day: 'I Don't Wanna Wait' by Paula Cole (The 'Dawson's Creek' theme)_

* * *

However, as 8th grade went on, Zack was growing more curious of Milo's sudden change in behavior. Then, one day, towards the end of Milo's 8th grade year...

"What's this?" Zack asked as he went through Milo's locker. He had found the journal. "'My Journal...BY MILO MURPHY?!'" he read, surprised. "I had no idea he was keeping one." Zack opened it, reading through, finally stopping at one particular entry.

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - April 28th, 2017..._

_It's been just over a year since the Octalian incident, just over a year since Zack and Melissa got together...also just over a year since I got together with Amanda. Am I any happier than I was back then? Probably not...but I finally realized why - I'm in love with Melissa Sabrina Chase. Zack must not know about this! No way, no how! I can't do that to him or Melissa._

_Song of the day: 'I Can't Help Falling In Love' - Elvis Presley_

* * *

After reading that entry, Zack dropped the journal. "What have I done?" he asked himself as he fell to the floor. "I hurt my best friend and I didn't know until now! Well...this all ends here! I'm going to right this wrong, whatever it takes..."

* * *

That night, Zack found himself in Milo's room. "Hey, Milo..." he greeted.

"Hey, Zack..." Milo answered in a stoic tone. "I heard from Amanda you read my journal."

"I did...and I really shouldn't have, but I got curious as to why you were keeping that old red notebook in your locker. I do like that Song of the Day idea, though."

"Yeah...that was all my idea. So...I guess you know everything now."

"Even your thing for Melissa. Personally, I saw it coming."

"Okay, first Amanda and now you. Who else was hoping I'd hook up with Melissa?"

"Practically the whole school. Speaking of which, I've got a little surprise for you..." Zack hinted. Out from behind the door to Milo's room came Melissa. As soon as he saw his ginger best friend, a smile returned to Milo's face.

* * *

"Hey, Milo!" Melissa greeted cheerfully.

"Melissa!"

Milo ran up to Melissa and hugged her. "So I guess you read my journal too..."

"I did. I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Ever since 4th grade. I just felt unsure about acting on it because I didn't want to wreck what we already had."

"What about Amanda?"

"We called it off last week," Amanda responded as she walked in. "Milo told me that he was finally certain of where his feelings lied...and that was with you, Melissa. If I remember right, you and Zack called it off just before Thanksgiving Break. Milo wanted to give you that courtesy of not jumping in too soon."

"That's Milo alright..." Zack and Melissa said in unison.

"And now I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Melissa Sabrina Chase..." Milo finally confessed. This brought tears to Melissa's eyes.

* * *

"Oh, Milo! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" Melissa gushed, pulling him close. "I love you too, Milo Murphy!" she said, pecking him on the cheek. "And yes...I will be your girlfriend, Milo."

Milo snuggled into Melissa's chest, kissing her - their first kiss. He then took out his journal for one more entry.

* * *

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - May 12th, 2017..._

_What a week it has been - last Friday, Amanda and I broke it off, but we're still great friends. Today, I finally told Melissa that I love her...and she pecked me on the cheek! She loves me! It finally happened - me and Melissa are finally a couple and I couldn't be happier! I love you, Melissa Sabrina Chase...and I'm never letting go._

_MM + MC Forever_

_Song Of The Day - 'Could It Be?' by Christy Carlson Romano_

* * *

**That does it for this one! I got some more in the works so STAY TUNED! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
